Gravity
by Reaching-Wings
Summary: AU—"Say you love me and see how my fears fade away" Oneshot


|| Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto . ||

|| Enjoy ^^ ||

* * *

.

.

_**- Can love find away to conquer? -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The narrow silence of the night devours every inch of darkness. No sound was made. No words were spoken.

She stood there, in the middle of the woods, observing every detail. Her emerald eyes dim from the lack of emotion. Why feel emotion? If that was what got her here in the first place.

Her roseate hair moving easily with the light breeze.

As the wind subsided her beautiful hair cascaded down around her pale neck, stopping a few inches above her cover breast.

The moonlight was illuminating the cold forest, making her might night blue gown glow, and making her delicate pale skin shine unnaturally.

An uneven breath came from her red lips. She lifted her hand and brought them towards her chest, a small heart necklaces dangling along her collarbone. It started to glow bright red, when she parted her lips and whistle, breaking the serene atmosphere of the woods.

No noise was heard.

The only audible noises were the few sound the trees did when the breeze made contact with them, and the vibrating sound the branches made when shook uncontrollably from the wind .

Leaves fell worthlessly towards the ground.

Too those that surrounded her, a live and with a beating heart, it looked like she had not made a noise. A sound. It looked as if; she was mute trying to speak.

Her whistle fell along deaf ears.

Except for one.

For him, the whistle rung long and clear. A light harmony across his sensitive ears.

It was his melody.

.

.

_**- Can a single drop of faith save a soul? –**_

.

.

The light sound of footsteps resonated across her ears. Her red lips twitch upright as a bright smile settles itself across her mouth. In the process letting her white fang show. Letting what she was resurfaces.

The tick wall counseling and protecting her emotion was about to break.

Shadows moved around her frame, trying desperately to consume it. The moon mocks her by moving itself in the night sky, showing how her emerald eyes turn bright neon.

Her emotions were near, screaming at her— crawling they're way around her veins.

She obligated herself to regain composure. The footsteps she heard not too long ago, turn into to two heavy footsteps. A tall masculine outline came from around the corner. Her body stiffens.

The silhouette of the man was becoming clearer, each time he approach more the center of the forest.

Another round of breeze came towards them. Encircle the only two bodies that were there to witness the beauty of the night and the elegances of moon.

Vampire met Werewolf

His woody and masculine scent quickly reaching her nose. His lifted her into a tight embrace pouring everything he felt into a simple gesture. A content sigh slip from her lips. This is why she fell in love with him.

"Kiba" He brought one of his hands up, and brushes it across her pale cheeks "I can't live this way. Fearing each day that you'd not come back to me" She whisper quietly. Her fears slipping from her grabs.

Her smile return, when his other arm that was drape around her waist tightens, bringing her face against his warm bare chest.

He was afraid just like her.

The sweet beating sound of his heart calming her nerves. Sometimes she would find herself wishing that her heart would beat just like his, not stay motionless within her chest.

It was only wishful thinking.

Her lips found themselves kissing his knuckles tenderly. She was so afraid to lose him, to lose the person that she loved, only because they were different. Only because their people didn't understand what they saw in each other.

"They can't keep me away from you. You're my Soul mate and no one is going to stand in my way" His deep velvety voice vibrated through her petite body. A small and reassuring grin in his lips.

His grin making a silent promise that what he said, he will accomplish.

"Don't you understand" He lifted her chin with a tight grip, but not tight enough to hurt her. He'll first kill himself before hurting her "This does not concern them Sakura"

"Yes it does, that's the problem. Kiba you're a werewolf, and not only that you're the Alpha of the strongest pack around the Fire country" Sakura stated "I can't make you choose between your pack and… me" She couldn't do this. She couldn't do this to him. She would not be selfish, even if she desperately desired to be completely that.

She hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. Too scared to face the truth that her people and his, were planning on creating a war between the two clans "I'm scared that you're going to die because of me" Her sorrowful sobs resonated across the woods.

"Sakura nothing is going to happen to me. I'll stay be your side forever. I promise" Kiba's brown eye burn with determination, but his voice lack of power. Strength.

It came as a quiet whisper, because seen her cry and succumb to her fragile state, made his body ached painfully. Made him fear that if his voice was louder than a whisper, she would break into pieces.

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

.

.

_**- Can strength save them? –**_

.

.

He wanted so much, to give her everything she deserved. Because she was his best friend. His soul mate. His lover. His everything.

Her heartbreaking sobs made his mind come to a decision. A decision he should have made so long ago.

Kiba kiss her temples softly. As if she was a rose, that underneath his powerful body, would come to disintegrate.

He just needed to hear her say it. Too hear her say those words that made his mind go blank, and the world seem powerless against him.

"Say you love me"

God knew he couldn't live without her. He couldn't live with himself if something happen to her. He needed to protect her with his life. He needed to love her with every fiber of his being.

"I love you"

And he was going to do just that.

* * *

THE END


End file.
